


court me love me

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: REQUESTS [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG





	court me love me

Sunstreaker had _little_  love for humans, even more so the liaison that would accompany him to the brig after every outburst, and no matter how thankful he was that it wasn’t Magnus escorting him, he found it beyond himself to thank such a lowly organic for such a small thing

The only real reason he could make himself believe as to why he tolerated the liaison was due to how they treated Bob, or rather, how they didn’t. From every instance Sunstreaker had seen, the little organic had been nothing but polite and gentle with Bob, often sneaking him treats and pets whenever the daffy-bug managed to sneak into their office. It was for Bob, and Bob  _only_ , that Sunstreaker ‘tolerated’ the organic

It was in the brig when Sunstreaker discovered his feelings for the ‘organic’ were more than tolerance, maybe a  _fragged-up_  sense of companionship, seeing as how they were the only one willing to socialize with him, outside of Bob of course. Maybe Sunstreaker was more lonely than he let himself believe, but he really did look forward to seeing the organic, be it when they were walking him to the brig or sneaking in a huffy Bob that wouldn’t stop chittering until he could see Sunstreaker

* * *

Sunstreaker ex-vented as he stared down at the painting, soft blue hues bleeding into purples and blacks, small white stars flecking the background as the silhouette of the piece was sprawled out on a bed, organic-sized blankets strewn about over the figure, covering places Sunstreaker doubted he was knowledgeable (or brave enough) to paint

Reaching a servo up, he continued to add tiny details to the piece, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect before he sent Bob off with it to deliver it to the liaison’s habsuite, fear gripping his spark as doubt swirled through his processor. From what he saw, the liaison was too polite to turn away many mech’s 'courting’ gifts and Sunstreaker felt a very strong fear that they wouldn’t speak up about this one, like how they had politely ignored Whirls 'gift’ of an enemies torn off arm (Sunstreaker was still washing the energon off of his servos from where he had grabbed the severed limb and thrown it out of an airlock)

Deciding there was nothing else he could add to the piece, Sunstreaker signed the vosian short-hand glyphs of his name (knowing the liaison wouldn’t be able to understand the glyphs and that none of the mechs  _hopefully_  wouldn’t know how enough vosian to tell them) and with that, he whistled to Bob, smiling slightly as the daffy-bug all but vibrated in place as Sunstreaker pinged him the destination of the painting and couldn’t help but laugh as Bob raced out of the hab-suite, chirping up a storm

Ex-venting quietly, Sunstreaker burrowed his face-plate into his servos as he debated if he had truly made the correct decision. ’ _Too late now_ ’ he thought bitterly, receiving a notification from Bob that the piece had been dropped off and he was currently on the run from an angry Ultra Magnus. Rolling his optics, Sunstreaker wiped his servos off on a spare cloth before racing off to save the bug from the angry enforcer

* * *

The next time Sunstreaker saw the liaison, it wasn’t quite under the best of terms. His torso was coated in energon, not his own thankfully, and one of his arms lay detached at his side as he waited for a medic to assist him

“What’re _you_ doin’ here?” he grumbled, optics dimmed as he watched the little organic climb onto the medi-berth, spark pulsing wildly as they reached forward to place one of their hands onto his un-damaged servo

“I came to see you, heard you got hurt from Rodimus and wanted to make sure my front-liner was ok” the little human hummed, pulling a cloth from their pocket as they set to work on gently cleaning his servo, humming as Sunstreaker only stared down at them in confusion

“ _Your_  front-liner? What makes you think I even want  _you_  in here, let alone touching my plating like we’re  _conjunx_ ” Sunstreaker huffed, flexing his servo out for the human to better reach more sensitive wires, finials slightly wiggling as he ex-vented tiredly, feeling more cared for in this moment than he had since he lost Sideswipe

The human hummed as they quirked an eyebrow at his movements, shaking their head as they went back to work at cleaning him up. “Not many painters on the Lost Light, especially ones who have little daffy-bug messengers”

The mild look of terror and surprise on Sunstreaker’s face would have amused any mech, and the human couldn’t help but laugh as they pat his servo gently. “ _Don’t worry_ , I like you too Sunny, and I would  _very much_ like to go on a date with you when you’re not in pieces.. that is if you’re amenable to it?”

Casting his gaze to the side, Sunstreaker gave a nod of agreement as a comfortable silence fell over the two, the tension fully leaving Sunstreaker’s frame as they human slowly worked the rag further up his arm, massaging and untangling wires as they went, smiling when Sunstreakers engines kicked on in a quiet purr

* * *

The golden mech could only cast nervous glances at his companion as the two hid away in a little corner of Swerve’s bar, the human resting contently in his servo with Bob at his peds. The date was going remarkably well, aside from the glances mechs were giving him over their shoulders as they watched the liaison and the well-known-organic-hater quietly converse together, occasionally sharing laughs and smiles, frames obviously tense as if prepared to leap in if Sunstreaker did something they didn’t like

“Don’t worry about them, Sunshine. You aren’t who you used to be,” the human hummed, snuggling further into Sunstreakers servo as they lazily drank whatever human-safe concoction Swerve had been able to whip up for them. “You’re a good mech and I don’t care what they say, I chose to allow you to court me and I don’t regret my decision at all. Let em’ talk, I’m _yours_  and you’re  _mine_ ”

Sunstreaker raised his servo to gently nuzzle against his human ( _his human_ ) with an ex-vent, giving a barely visible nod of his helm before his finials wiggled at the kiss that was very obviously placed on his nose. “I’ll  _protect_  you, _I promise_ ”

“Your  _mine_ ,  _mine_  to  _me_ ”

* * *

_'God bless you for the little bit of happiness you gave me. It was not a mere detail in the course of my lifetime.’_


End file.
